tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Journalist
Journalist is the narrator of the ''Tekken 7: Fated Retribution''story mode. Biography An unnamed journalist, who lost his family and home during the war between Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation researches the Mishima Clan during the events of King of Iron Fist Tournament 7. He is currently living in a small hotel afterwards, with some of his acquaintances manage to find the darker secrets within G Corp's schematics without being spotted by their watch. Seeking to know the answers behind this endless Mishima conflict war, the journalist went to the library to know more about, starting from Jinpachi Mishima's coup against his greedy son Heihachi Mishima, in the same year after Heihachi killed his wife Kazumi Mishima neé Hachijo, then throws a young vengeful Kazuya Mishima off the cliff, which he managed to survive. He is later recruited by Lee Chaolan to join Lars Alexandersson' rebel squad, with the journalist's help, they will find out the answers behind this endless war. At first, he harbors hatred towards Jin Kazama, who had started the global war. The Journalist was even prepared to kill Jin, but agreed to let him live on the request of Lars, so he could stop the war for some good reason, and will get an explanation from Jin once he is recovered. On the next day, he, Lars, Lee and Alisa Bosconovitch are watching Kazuya'sdevil form being broadcasted live while fighting Akuma at G Corporation's Rooftop by Heihachi, shortly before Heihachi recently activate Doctor Abel's death ray on the said building Kazuya and Akuma fought, presumably kills them, with the public began to turn down their trust towards G Corp, but unaware that Kazuya and Akuma survived the blast. After Kazuya destroys Doctor Abel's death ray, with the public regain their trust towards G Corp and redeeming the Zaibatsu as the villain once again, he seeks to interview with Heihachi, and is scheduled to meet him at the secret location on the small hut, as Heihachi finally reveals to the journalist about the dark secrets of the Mishima Family and how he killed his wife, Kazumi, especially the origin of the Devil Gene, which Kazuya, and even Jin inherited from her. After the interview, Heihachi revealed he had been gathering an intel about the journalist's death family and the latter's current allegiance with Lars, thus ordering his Tekken Force to get him out of the hut. Before he's being taken out of the hut, the journalist demands Heihachi a last answer he need on what does the Mishima conflict war means to him, but Heihachi ignores it and one of the Tekken Force soldier knock him, then Heihachi calls Lars to pick up the journalist soon after once he woken up by Lars. He remains with Lars, Alisa and Lee at another branch of Violet Systems to watch the final battle between Heihachi and his son, Kazuya Mishima at the volcanic pit. The journalist is last seen typing about the confrontation between both a father and a son before he turns off the lantern once he's done typing his report to end the Story Mode and the credits will roll. Category:Character